The present invention relates to painting supplies and, more particularly, to a re-usable paint tray liner bag for covering a paint tray.
Rigid paint trays, often made of plastic or aluminum, are conventionally used to hold paint and provide a surface with ridges to remove excess paint from a paint roller. After use, a user has the option of discarding the paint tray, which can be expensive and environmentally unfriendly, or cleaning the paint tray. Because they are large and rigid, they can be difficult to clean. With the ridges, it can be difficult to remove all the paint from the paint tray. Any paint left in the over runs the risk of contaminating a later painting project, possibly leaving paint chips of different colors coming off in the later painting project.
To help counter this problem, paint accessories manufacturers have developed thin, disposable paint tray liners that fit into the rigid paint trays. While this solution allows re-use of the rigid paint trays, these thin plastic tray liners often do not fit well into the rigid paint trays and are usually too flexible to be used without the rigid paint tray. Often times, these liners get bent and twisted when being fit into a rigid paint tray. These bends can allow paint to leak into the rigid paint tray or make removing excess paint from the paint roller more difficult.
Other solutions include wrapping plastic wrap or foil over the top of the rigid paint tray to prevent cross-contamination. While these methods can work, they take time to set up and cannot be easily cleaned or re-used.
As can be seen, there is a need for a re-usable, paint tray liner that can fit over a rigid paint tray, can be easily removed, and does not interfere with the function of the rigid paint tray.